Distance and Cheating
by karatekid1018
Summary: Basically a mash-up of the bedroom scene and the scene in Emma's office with my own stuff thrown in. Rated T just because I always rate it T. KLAINE ONESHOT, 3x17 SPOILERS.


**I'm dead. I'm writing this as a zombie. That episode just…shot me **_**right **_**in the fandom.**

** Did anyone else notice that when Klaine exchanged I love you's, Blaine was wearing the same cardigan he did in "New York" when he **_**first **_**told Kurt he loved him?**

** They did it on purpose. Just to see us cry fangirl tears.**

** Alright, enough ranting. Enjoy!**

"You like this guy."

Blaine was getting bitterly choked up, looking brokenly at his boyfriend. How could he do this to him?

"I like the way he makes me feel," Kurt admitted a bit sheepishly. "I mean, when was the last time youcomplimented _me_, or told me how special _I_ was?"

"I transferred _schools _to be with you, Kurt!" Blaine pointed out, tears pooling in his hazel eyes. "I…I changed my whole life! That doesn't make you feel loved?"

"It does, Blaine, of course it does!" Kurt insisted, getting up off of the bed to look his boyfriend in the eye. "But relationships aren't all about the life changing things! The first kiss, the first date, moving in together, proposing, marriage, kids…that's not all of it. There are the little moments, too! The cutesy text messages you used to send just to make me smile, how you'd cuddle with me and stroke my hair and whisper that I was beautiful?"

Kurt was looking desperate now, trying to make his boyfriend stop crying, or just hold his hands, to do something to give Kurt hope that he wouldn't leave.

"What happened to that, Blaine? Why have you been so distant lately? Do you…do you want to break up with me?" Kurt asked shyly, averting his eyes.

"No, Kurt! God, no, of course not!" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands and feeling some of the anger drain out him. "The exact opposite, actually. You're…the love of my life, Kurt, and…I'm trying to get used to what life is going to be like without you. I mean, it's like…"

And suddenly, he was angry again, remembering the past conversations that had always led to NYADA, how amazing it would be…miles away from him…

"NYADA is all we ever talk about anymore!" Blaine exploded, beginning to pace. "How much fun you're going to have up there, what you and Rachel are going to do, what songs you're going to sing…how is that supposed to make me feel, Kurt? Have you even _thought _about what we're going to do when you leave?"

Kurt was silent, dumbfounded. He hadn't had a _clue _that this was Blaine's real issue.

"And then _Chandler _comes into the picture…and I feel like I'm going to lose you before you even _go _to New York!" Blaine said, tears slipping down his tan cheeks. Everything was out in the open now; Blaine was convinced he was going to lose Kurt, and the fact that Kurt _liked _those texts just made it more real to him. And Kurt? Kurt felt horrible.

"Blaine…you think I would leave you for _Chandler_?" Kurt asked, getting up to block Blaine's path. "That's crazy! And _no_, I'm not calling you crazy, I'm just wondering how you could even think that I would leave you! I _love _you, Blaine, and you're _not _going to lose me to some guy I met in a music store who's even gayer than I am. And I will confess that I haven't thought about what we're going to do…every time I tried, I would start crying…it was just too painful to think about."

"I know it is, Kurt, but we can't just keep ignoring it!" Blaine pointed out, still slightly angry. "What if we can't make it work? I know we could Skype all the time, but it's just not the same. I won't be able to reach out and take your hand, or hug you, or hold you, or kiss you, or hear your beautiful voice when it isn't muddled by bad audio, or look into those beautiful eyes of yours without them being pixilated on a screen…what if it's not enough?"

Blaine's voice had grown steadily quieter, shyer, and heartbroken, as if he was afraid that Kurt would admit that it would never work.

"It might not be enough," Kurt began, taking Blaine's hands. "But we'll make it work. You can visit me in New York _whenever _you can, and I'll send you texts every day just to tell you that I love you, and…I will think about you every day while I'm gone. I…I'm just so sorry, Blaine. I was such a jerk this week, and I should _never _have given Chandler my number…you were right, I did cheat, and I feel so terrible…"

"Shh, baby, it's OK," Blaine said, pulling Kurt into his arms. Kurt buried his tear-streaked face into Blaine's shoulder, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"But it's not right," Kurt said with a sniff, draping his legs over Blaine's so his knees were over Blaine's. "I did it for _two days_, Blaine. But…the only reason I did was because I could close my eyes and pretend it was you sending them. Chandler means _nothing _to me. Just you. It's _always _been you."

Blaine sighed, understanding where his boyfriend was coming from. He _had_ been distant lately, but only because he had to know what life without Kurt would be like.

And it sucked. It really sucked.

"I know he doesn't, sweetheart," Blaine said, holding Kurt tighter. "I'm sorry I haven't been making you feel as special as I should have."

"But you do make me feel special," Kurt said. "Maybe not with flirty text messages or cuddling, but…you just choosing to _be _with me makes me feel special."

Blaine smiled tearfully, looking deep into Kurt's glasz eyes.

"But I didn't choose to be with you, Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt looked scared for a moment before Blaine leant in and pressed a soft, loving kiss to his lips. When he pulled away, he whispered to Kurt with a grin. "It was fate."

Kurt sniffed a bit, feeling completely content as he snuggled into Blaine.

"I'm going to miss this," Kurt said, tracing patterns on Blaine's chest. "And you…_so much_."

"I'm going to miss you too," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's perfect hair. A few seconds later, Kurt's phone buzzed. He looked up at Blaine in fear.

"If it's Chandler, I swear, I'll tell him right now I am _happily _in love," Kurt said. Blaine just grinned.

"No, it's not from him."

"But how do you-oh," Kurt said, reading his message.

_I love you so much. –Blaine _

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt said breathlessly, staring up into his boyfriend's hazel eyes. "I love you, too." He leaned up to kiss the man he loved with all of his heart, laying his hands gently on Blaine's shoulders. Blaine kissed back easily, realizing how much he would long for Kurt when he was away.

_A Year Later…_

Finally, _finally_, Blaine stood in front of Kurt's apartment door, a suitcase in hand and excited to see his boyfriend's reaction when he realized Blaine was there when he wasn't supposed to get there for a month. He reached out to knock at the door, hearing something fall and some swearing before footsteps approached the door. It was happening, the door opened, and-

_RACHEL._

"Oh my God, Bl-"

"SHH!" Blaine said in a hushed tone, forcing his hand over Rachel's gigantic mouth. "Rachel! This is a _surprise! _Where's Kurt?"

"He's drinking coffee in the kitchen. I'm just going to, uh, head over to Finn's," she said with a smile, sauntering out of the apartment. "You two boys have fun!"

"Will, do, honey, thank you," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He entered the beautifully furnished apartment (all Kurt's doing, of course) and shut the door softly. He tiptoed into the kitchen, seeing Kurt facing away from him while sipping his coffee and moaning at the taste (New York coffee was just _better _than Ohio coffee). With an evil grin, Blaine rushed up behind Kurt and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Aah!" Kurt exclaimed, putting his coffee down on the table. "Rachel, get off of me!" Blaine chuckled deeply, making Kurt gasp.

"Not Rachel, baby," he answered. Kurt whipped around to get a look at Blaine, tears in his eyes.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and right into Blaine's arms. Blaine laughed happily, squeezing Kurt tightly. "Oh my God, oh my God, you're _here_, _how _in the world are you here?"

Kurt backed up so he could take Blaine's face in his hands, staring at him lovingly.

"I will tell you in a minute how I'm here," Blaine said. "But it's been a freaking year without kissing you, so we better get to that, like, _yesterday_."

"Yes, yes we should," Kurt said hurriedly, leaning in to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss.

Blaine sighed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him closer.

"I love you so much," he murmured against Kurt's lips.

"Shouldn't you be texting me that?" Kurt joked. Blaine laughed, pressing a few chaste kisses to Kurt's lips before smiling brilliantly.

"I'm not leaving," Blaine said. "I get to stay. We don't have to be apart anymore."

Blaine expected a small tender kiss, or maybe some happy tears. He did not, however, expect Kurt to run around the apartment, whooping and pumping his fist into the air.

"WOOHOO! Blaine gets to stay, Blaine gets to stay," he sing-songed, doing a silly victory dance. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he abruptly stopped, pointing his finger at Blaine menacingly. "You never saw that."

"Oh, I didn't," Blaine assured him. "But my phone sure did."

"WHAT? BLAINE, GIVE ME THAT PHONE!" Kurt shouted, chasing his giggling boyfriend around the apartment until he tackled him onto the couch and wrestled the phone out of his hand.

"Gotcha," Kurt giggled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"_God_, you're so cute, babe," Blaine said, as if Kurt's sheer adorableness was painful.

"Of course I am," Kurt said with a grin. "Thank you, baby. Now, I will show you where you will be staying."

Kurt led him into his bedroom, letting Blaine use the cabinets he wasn't using. As they unpacked Blaine's things, Blaine realized that this wasn't just Kurt's apartment, or Kurt's room, or Kurt's bed anymore.

It was _theirs_.

**Well…I think that spoke for itself.**

** Review?**


End file.
